


From Worse to Best

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't want Harry thinking the best night of his life was his worst... </p>
<p>Written for comment_fic for a prompt left by livingtolaugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Worse to Best

**From Worse to Best by HPFangirl71**

Draco wakes up to bright sunlight burning his eyes and his mouth feeling like parchment paper. He also wakes up with a warm body pressing into his side, rolling over; he’s shocked to find that that body belongs to none other than Harry Potter. His mind is groggy and he can’t quite remember what happened the night before. He nudges Potter awake.

“Malfoy…? What the fuck?” 

The dark-haired man tries to sit up but then thinks better of it and lies back down. Potter’s face looks a bit green to Draco as he closes his eyes, successfully avoiding Draco’s curious gaze.

“What exactly happened last night?” Draco asks him as he reaches to the side of the bed to retrieve something that looks vaguely like his rumpled button up.

“Well, what I remember is you acting like a complete jackass. What I can’t remember is probably worse.” Potter says in way of a belligerent answer.

“I doubt it; I’m quite an incredible shag you know.” Draco replies with a devilish smirk.

“Oh, really… prove it!” Harry says in an effort to take the piss out of the arrogant blonde.

It only takes a few seconds for Draco to register what Harry’s just said before he’s pouncing on the man. Mouths tasting, fingers exploring, they are well on the way to forgetting their hangovers. In fact its not long before Draco has Harry pinned to the mattress, begging to be fucked and he’s more than willing to oblige, being sure to give Potter nothing but his best…


End file.
